Por Los Dos
by BajoLaLuna
Summary: La persona que ama se debate entre la vida y la muerte... ¿habra alguna manera de salvarla?
1. Trato

**Un Trato**

Caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo. En mi cabeza tan solo resonaba las últimas palabras dichas por el doctor: "prepárense para lo peor". Estaba desesperado, su mejor amiga se debatía entre la vida y la muerte; y él no podía hacer nada. Cuando se detuvo lo hizo frente ante la puerta de la capilla del hospital. Quedo mirándola dudoso, pero algo en su interior lo hizo entrar.

*******************

La puerta se abrió dándole paso al lugar donde hallaría paz y consuelo. Sin embargo al verse solo, sus ojos dejaron libres algunas lágrimas. Fijo su mirada en el crucifijo que se hallaba en medio del altar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo también pregunte lo mismo una vez y no me respondió.

Aquella voz interrumpió su llanto, se seco apresuradamente sus mejillas antes de voltearse.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¡Pero vaya! Una celebridad…

Sonrió aquella muchacha de cabellera negra y ojos chocolate. Iba a preguntarle por segunda vez quien demonios era, pero ella se adelanto.

- Luna… es raro oírlo en Japón, es cierto, pero… ese es mi nombre… Ryoma-kun.

- Si viniste a rezar, te dejo sola.

Estaba decidido a marcharse de ahí, quería estar solo, mejor dicho necesitaba estar solo, solo con su dolor.

- Estas aquí por ella ¿no?

- ¿eh?

- Por Sakuno…

Nunca en su vida la había visto, esa seguridad en sus palabras lo había sorprendido y detenido su propósito de salir.

- No me mires, así…

La muchacha se sentó y le sonrió. En verdad era muy rara, tal vez tan rara como su nombre.

- Lo sé por una simple razón.

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo soy una paciente de este hospital y mi cuarto esta a lado.

Su respuesta estaba fundamentada por lo blanco de su vestimenta y aquellas pantuflas que llevaba puesta.

- Veo que ahora me crees. ¿Y tú que eres de ella?

- Soy su mejor amigo.

- ¿En verdad esperas que me crea eso?

La chica se levanto riendo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- mmm…

- Bueno, bueno… si tú lo dices… así será. Entonces viniste a orar por tu mejor amiga ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿y tú?

Estaba haciendo compañía a mi mejor amigo mientras rezaba, después se fue y yo decide quedarme un poco más.

- ¿Para qué?

- Hagamos un trato.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tú respondes a unas cuantas preguntas y yo te digo porque me quede ¿trato?

- Mmm…

Que clase de trato era ese. Sakuno no tenía nada que ver y al parecer ella estaba muy interesada en saber.

- ¿Por qué?

- Trato ¿sí o no? Responde.

Era su imaginación o la chica lo ignoro. Se resigno. Pero en un instante su conciencia le hablo: _"Sakuno esta a punto de morir y tu estas entablando conversación con una completa desconocida…"_

- Ten fe…


	2. Hablando de Ella

Acaso Luna leía los pensamientos. _Ten fe_, le había dicho.

- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de hablar conmigo. Confía en mí…

Que se proponía aquella jovencita.

- Esta bien. Trato.

Ella le señalo la banca de su costado para sentarse juntos. Así empezó la conversación con una extraña, en una situación no muy común.

- ¿Cómo es ella?

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Cómo es la personalidad de Sakuno?

- Es…

- Es…

Repitió lo mismo que él sonriendo y esperanzada a que le contara algo más que ese "es".

- Es un caso muy especial.

- ¿Especial?

- Sí. Ella es despistada, tímida y muy torpe.

Luna lo vio sonreír, como si estuviera sumido en sus recuerdos.

- Siempre esta atrayendo los problemas. Pero…

- Pero…

- Pero a pesar de eso, ella es tierna y dulce, busca siempre ayudar en lo que puede. Siempre esta sonriendo… la verdad no sé que me mas decirte acerca de ella… en conclusión podría decirte que es una personal inigualable y única para mí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen siendo amigos?

- Cuatro años, desde los doce.

- Es bastante tiempo.

- ¿y tú... con tu amigo?

- Haber… creo que 7 años. Desde los quince.

¿Esta chica estaba bromeando? Su cuerpo parecía de una estudiante de instituto no de una universitaria.

- ¿Tienes 22 años?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Porque pareces de mi edad.

- Lo tomare como un cumplido.

La mueca de disgusto que hizo la chica de ojos chocolate le hizo reír.

- Bueno no te rías tanto y sígueme contando.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber?

- ¿Tiene novio?

- No.

- Mentiroso.

- Es la verdad.

- Pues no te creo, es muy bella. Estoy segura que llama mucho la atención a cualquier lado que va.

- No me hagas acordar a todos esos imbéciles que la miran con ojos lujuriosos, me dan ganas de matarlos a todos y…

La estruendosa risa de su acompañante hizo que levantara su rostro y la mirara.

- Lo siento, lo siento…

Aún seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

- Es que…

Otra vez se escucho su risa. Esta vez Echizen la miro furiosamente.

- Esta bien, lo siento.

- Ante esa disculpa sincera se tranquilizo.

- Es que más que su _"mejor amigo"_, pareces un novio celoso. No me veas así… estoy segura que no sería la única que pensaría de esa manera al escucharte hablar con tanta molestia, tan solo porque tu queridísima amiga tiene muchos de pretendientes.

- Tal vez… pero yo tan solo la quiero proteger…

Hizo un bufido de niño caprichoso. Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

- Sí, si claro… y hasta cuando será eso?


	3. Discusión

La vio desconcertado.

- Hasta que tú te enamores y la dejes por tu novia?

- Nunca la dejaría.

La sonrisa de la chica de cabellera larga se borro automáticamente del su rostro.

- Espero que cumplas lo que acabas de decir.

Era la primera vez en toda la conversación que su compañera hablo seriamente.

- Lo dudas?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque una vez escuche las mismas palabras y no se cumplieron.

- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Espero que la vida no te ponga a prueba.

- No me importa las pruebas… ella es mi todo… por eso si ella muere se que estaré perdido…

- ¿Estas seguro que la quiere?

- Claro que la quiero…

- ¿Creo que deberías aclarar tus sentimientos?

La chica se levanto.

- ¿Acaso piensas que no la quiero?

- Sí.

- Estas equivocada.

Se levanto molesto por la respuesta de Luna.

- No lo estoy. Tú piensas que es cariño pero yo te puedo asegurar que es otra clase de sentimiento.

- ¿Cómo cuál?

- Aunque te lo diga, no lo vas a creer. Es mejor que te des cuenta tu mismo.

- Sabes que creo… que en vez de haber estado perdiendo el tiempo contigo, debería estar con ella en estos momentos…

La muchacha bajo la mirada pero sonriendo melancólicamente.

- Sabes… aunque ella viva, aún queda la posibilidad que la pierdas para siempre…

- ¿De que estupidez hablas?

- De la estupidez que tú vas a cometer si no te das cuenta de una vez por todas de lo que en verdad sientes por ella… solo bastaría con que recuerdes todos lo momentos que pasaste junto a ella… momentos buenos y malos… ¿Qué sentías cuando estas a su lado? ¿qué deseabas cuando la veías? ¿Qué esperas de ella? ¿qué pasaría si ella se enamorara de otra persona… que no fueras tú? Piénsalo…

Luna al terminar de hablar se fue del lugar. Al perderla de vista se dejo caer sobre el suelo. Sus palabras aún rondaban en su mente.

'_**aunque ella viva, aún queda la posibilidad que la pierdas para siempre'**_

En el silencio los recuerdos aparecían de uno en uno. Fue analizándolos cuidadosamente, tal vez en alguno de ellos se encontraba la clave para poder entender a que sentimiento se refería su misteriosa compañera.

************************

_**Ryoma-kun te lastimaste…**_

Odiaba verla llorar.

_**Ryoma-kun estas bolas de arroz son para ti…**_

Ella siempre cocinaba algo y hasta ahora no entiendo porque me sentía feliz el saber que solo lo hacía para mí.

_**Ryoma –kun esfuérzate… siempre te estaré apoyando…**_

Su presencia era imprescindible en mis partidos de tenis. Por un día que no fue me sentí fastidiado. Solo quería saber donde se había metido. Aquel día termine el partido en 15 minutos. Solo por mi mejor amiga estaba desaparecida.

_**Ryoma-kun siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?**_

En ese momento desee estar a su lado por la eternidad. Por que nada me era mas agradable que su compañía.

_**Ryoma-kun hay muchas personas que te queremos y yo soy una de ellas…**_

En ese momento sentí latir mi corazón apresuradamente y me perdí en su lagunas rojizas, haciéndome olvidar lo enfadado que estaba con mi padre por mandarme a los por tres meses sin preguntarme.

_**Ryoma-kun deberías prestar más atención… el profesor nuevamente de regaño… **_

Ella me hablaba con dulzura y yo solo terminaba por hacer lo que ella me pedía.

_**Ryoma-kun hoy un chico de tercer año se me declaro… **_

Ese día estaba muy molesto. Me preguntaba quién era el imbécil, Sakuno era mi mejor amiga y no la iba a compartir con nadie. Con nadie.

_**Ryoma-kun yo tengo derecho a tener amigos…**_

_No_. Esa respuesta fue la única que le di. Tal vez soy un poco posesivo pero ella me pertenecía. Se trataba de mi mejor amiga y nunca iba a permitir que cualquier idiota me la arrebatara.

_**Ryoma-kun yo no puedo elegir entre Kintaro y tú… los dos son mis amigos… **_

Se le pasaba mucho tiempo con ese estúpido. Mi paciencia tenía un límite y ese día le di a escoger entre él y yo. Al final lo eligió a él. Al dejarme solo en mitad de la calle y verla alearse con ése estúpido, sentí un gran dolor, sentí que todo no valía la pena si no la tenía a ella. Pero soy muy orgulloso, así que la ignore por tres largos meses. Ella intentaba halar conmigo pero siempre la humillaba, quería hacerle sentir el mismo sufrimiento que yo vivía a diario.

_**Ryoma-kun… Kintaro y yo ya no somos amigos… por favor vuelve a ser mi amigo ¿sí?**_

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de desmayarse en mis brazos. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Cuando la lleve a su casa su abuela me informo que en esos últimos meses ella ya no era la misma. Siempre estaba triste, no comía, había terminado por dejar el club de tenis femenino, en el cual era la capitana. Me sentía una porquería por haberme comportado de esa forma con la persona que más quería.

_**Ryoma-kun ¿me queda bien este vestido para la fiesta?**_

¿Qué si se veía bien? Me pregunte cuándo fue el instante en qué ella se convirtió en una mujer, y para variar en una muy hermosa. A mí se me habían quitado las ganas de ir la dichosa fiesta de la gritona de su amiga: Tomoka. Solo el imaginar que desvestirían a Sakuno con sus miradas lujuriosas, me enfurecía.

********************

A medida que iba recordando comprendió que no era aprecio, en su corazón reinaba algo más fuerte. Sin embargo todavía no descubría de qué sentimiento se trataba.


End file.
